Falling to Reality
by Little Yubi
Summary: Rated for concept and content. Pairings: KagXInu, MirXSango, NarXKik, KougaXKag. This is a preview, a little look into an alternate world of Inuyasha. Kag attends a local high school, this is her story.


**Hi guys!**

I'm not sure exactly where this story is going to be going just yet, but here's a little preview of what might be happeneing in it! I swear this isn't going to be as umm...descriptive as it sounds. It's not all about lemony scenes,although things might get a tad bit steamy. I'm gonna try to write this from as real a perspective as possible. In this story Inuyasha lives in Kagome's time and things are just about normal. They attend the same school and are your average high school students, well somewhat... Some of the main conflicts seen in the series will probobly carry over into the overall plot, but here are the bits and pieces I've been dying to get written down! Here goes...Hope you like it!

P.S. Don't be shocked by the tragic turn it takes! I promise I won't be that cruel! It will have a happy ending!

* * *

**Free from Reality**

"Mmm…" She moaned slightly. She was breathing slowly, though her heart was pounding rapidly. She still had her eyes closed waiting for the sheer pleasure of that last kiss to fade and pull her back down to reality. She didn't want to open her eyes. She never wanted to open her eyes nowadays…She hated falling back to reality.

She heard a bemused 'heh.' "If a simple kiss does that much to you, next time I won't stop." She opened her eyes to stare at the bemused hanyou and gave him a little shove. "You're such a pig!" She flashed him a dazzling grin and turned towards her door.

"Hey! Wait you're forgetting something." She turned and gave him a questioning glance. He caught her as she reached her door stoop and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Goodnight, Kagome." He held her close taking in her scent. She closed her eyes and drifted off into her dream world again. Her head was resting lightly on his shoulder; they stayed like that for awhile, "Sweet Dreams, Inuyasha."

"Heh," He kissed her tenderly on her lips and gave her a playful smirk, "If you only knew."

She broke out into a wide grin. "See you tomorrow."

He walked towards his car giving her little smiles until she finally turned to go inside. She closed the door and locked it behind her. She fell back against the door waiting for her eyes to adjust to the pitch black darkness of the foyer. She was exhausted. The fall back to the real world always did that to her.

She sighed softly and walked up to the stairs placing her fingers to her fresh-kissed lips. A small smile played lightly on her face as she let the peacefulness of his last appearance carry her up the stairs. She was weightless when she thought about him. She crossed the floor of her bedroom with graceful strides and slipped gingerly out of her clothes. She put on a comfortable pair of pajama pants and a spaghetti strap tank that fit her both snuggly and loosely and collapsed onto her bed with a soft thump. She pictured his face again and fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Kagome! Breakfast!"

Kagome looked up at the alarm clock beside her bed waiting for the red numbers to come into focus. 7:29. She groaned, I've only been asleep for 3 hours!

_I've got to be kidding me…_

She stumbled out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans off of her floor and pulled on a pink off the shoulder sweatshirt. She swept her messy hair into a messy ponytail on the back of her head and walked briskly to the bathroom.

_I hate waking myself up this way! _

She let out a silent gasp as the ice cold water hit her face. She took a couple of seconds to recover from the shock and moved to brushing her teeth. She glanced in the mirror as she walked out of the bathroom and headed down the hall back to her room.

She gathered her books and slipped on a pair of shoes.

She sighed heavily..._Here goes another ordinary, boring day..._

**Burdens...**

"Kagome! Where were you yesterday?You missed two of you're tutoring sessions yesterday afternoon!"

"Kagome-chan...You're falling behind. If you don't start paying attention, I'm going to have to fail you..." _please no..._

"Kagome, we have three tests today and our math midterm is tomorrow. Mr. Yamaguchi isn't happy with you so be careful!" _That's exciting news..._

"Kagome you'reslipping...I'm going to have to hold you back if you don't start trying harder_..." But I am...I am trying! _

"Kagome!" _What?_

"Kagome! Pay attention!" _I'm sorry..._

"You're late Higurashi!" _I'm so sorry..._

_Why hasn't the world swallowed me yet...I'm drowning..._

There's was only one who could save her...How can she survive when he is taken away?

**Taken**

"Inuyasha?" She paused,"Inuyasha?" She was worried, he would never leave her alone like this. Never. Something was wrong.

She burst through the doors of the school. it was dark and she could hardly make out the shadowed corridors around her. The dance had cleared out hours ago. There wasn't a soul to be seen...

Her head was spinning, she couldn't think, her heart was pounding..."Inuyasha, Where are you?"

She was running faster now._ I have to find him, where could he be?_ She ran towards the gym, and as she rounded the corner she lost her footing. She fell to the floor in a flourish of flailing arms and legs. She tried to catch herself but her hands slid right out from under her too. She was covered in something sticky. She lifted her hand to her face to brush her hair out of her mouth when a putrid smell filled her nose.

Her eyes widened in horror, she knew whatwas covering her. She would recognize the smell of it anywhere...She raised the hand to her eyes and nearly screamed...

It was blood.

She stared at her hands as pure fear washed over here.

If this was blood, then where did it come from?

She couldmake out something lying on the floor in front of her. Her heart was racing as she crawled towards it. She lifted her hand cautiously and reached for whatever was lying in front of her. She screamed in horror as her hand closed around the blood soaked cheek.

_Inuyasha!_

**What happens next...?**

**_What happens when everything is wrong?  
What happens when your world falls to pieces around you?  
How can one go on,  
_****_When there's nothing left to live for?_**

* * *

Don't panic! He isn't dead! I promise!Lol! I hope that ya'll might be interested in reading this onceI fill in the blanks and broaden the plot! So much more will be going on in the story,I promise. Be sure to let me know what you think though so I can get more posted sooner!This story will have a happy ending! (After reading something that tragic, it better have a happy ending! Lol!) Well, Let me know what you think, and REMEMBER! This is only a preview! The whole story isn't even really mentioned much in here! It'll get better eventually, besides, you guys can always help me make it better! Lol! I look foreward to hearing from you!Ryn 


End file.
